Dōbutsu
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Que piensa Robin cuando se encuentra "leyendo" mientras Zoro entrena delante de ella? Pues en lo más obvio. ¿Que pasaría si ese animal que tiene dentro Zoro se soltase? ¿Y si se escapase junto al animal que ella tenía dentro? Simple es la respuesta. ¡Trabajo para Franky!


_**Dōbutsu**_

La observaba, y ella lo sabía, y trataba de devolverle las miradas, de transmitir todo lo que le hacía sentir cuando se ponía a entrenar en cubierta, vestido con sus finos pantalones de deporte.

Como envidiaba esas gotas de sudor resbalando lentamente desde su frente por su sien hasta alcanzar su cuello, deslizándose por su pecho y superando sus abdominales, pasando sobre su ingle hasta desaparecer en el límite de su pantalón. Deseaba que fueran sus labios los que recorrieran ese camino. Que fuera su lengua la que saborease su piel, esa piel que desprendía un fuerte olor a acero, que la embriagaba y la volvía loca.

Observaba con atención cada uno de sus gestos diarios. Se relamía cuando lo veía contenido, como un animal salvaje que deseaba salir de su jaula. Ese mismo animal que lograba escapar durante las batallas, ese animal sediento de sangre. Deseaba ver como esa bestia se escapaba cuando trataba de flirtear con él, quería ver esa misma pasión y ansia que demostraba durante sus batallas aplicada sobre ella.

Quería sentir esas fuertes manos, esas mismas que se encontraban en esos momentos sujetando con rudeza y concentración sus enormes pesas, con la misma concentración y pasión sobre su cuerpo. Rozando su piel, sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones. Deslizándose entre sus piernas hasta alcazar su sexo, y acariciarlo, torturándola, dándole placer.

Queria que esos labios, esos mismos labios que se entrabrían para recuperar aliento y se apretaban cuando hacía un esfuerzo, besaran los suyos. Quería perderse en su sabor, retorcer su lengua con la de él. Quería que esos dientes mordisquearan la piel de su cuello, de sus pechos, que chupase sus pezones, los mordisquease, para después lamerlos y calmar el ardor causado por el poco dolor inflingido.

Veía ese bulto creciente en sus pantalones, causado por su contínua presencia vistiendo solo un escueto bikini blanco, y le daba verdadera hambre.

Quería acariciar y besar cada centímetro de ese escultural cuerpo, arañar su espalda, morder su cuello. Quería cabalgar al animal salvaje que se scondía en el interior de ese kenshi peliverde. Quería sentir a Zoro en su interior, moviéndose, dirigiéndola, a ambos, a un seguro y cercano…

-¡ROBIN!- La voz de Nami, a su lado, hizo que la morena pegara un pequeño salto. -¡Chica! Ya es la décima vez que te llamo.

Robin giró la cabeza, algo confundida hacia su nakama. ¿No había salido a tomar el sol sola? Sí, Nami se había quedado dibujando un mapa en la bilbioteca, pero aparentemente ya había terminado y ahora había bajado a cubierta para poder mantener su piel morena.

-¿Robin? ¡Estás embobada!- Exclamó, hasta que un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo le llamó la atención y vio como Zoro subía las cuerdas de camino al puesto de vigía. Posiblemente para evadir cualquier cercano incidente al encontrarse Nami y Luffy en la misma zona del barco. -Vale, ya me lo explico.

-¿Qué te explicas?- Dijo la morena tras darle un trago a la fresca bebida traída por Sanji.

-Al por qué llevas gafas de sol cuando tienes el rostro cubierto por una sombrilla.- Señaló dicha sombrilla siendo sujetada por unos brazos _fleur_. -Y que sepas que esas miradas tampoco es que fueran muy "discretas".

La arqueóloga trataba de reprimir cualquier signo de vergüenza ante su nakama. Lo cierto es que tras los cinco minutos que llevaba cavilando sobre Zoro sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, y más en concreto una zona en particular.

-Supongo que tenían el mismo nivel de discreción que las que le estás mandando tú ahora mismo a senchou-san, Nami.- Replicó, con una maliciosa sonrisa, al ver como Nami apartaba la mirada de Luffy y se sonrojaba notablemente.

-Ni una sola palabra.- Dijo con tono contenido, apretando los dientes. -¿A dónde vas tu ahora?

-A darme una ducha.- Y, tras esto, se encaminó al baño, dejando a su espalda a una empapada Nami tras haber recibido un globo de agua en la cara.

Entrando por la cocina, y recibiendo las alabanzas de Sanji al encontrársela vestida con un escueto bikini, subió por las escaleras y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en el baño.

Se desnudó rápidamente, lanzando las pequeñas piezas de ropa a su cesta, y abrió la ducha, sintiendo el agua fría recorrer su, ardiente, cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente. Sin duda necesitaba una buena y larga ducha fría tras haber pasado media hora bajo el sol… Y con un Zoro sudoroso delante.

Se echó el jabón en las manos y las frotó juntas para después comenzar a esparecer la espuma por su cuerpo. Sus brazos, pasando por sus senos, sus piernas y, con ayuda de unos brazos _fleur_, su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un, confundido, Zoro, que se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué hago en el baño? ¡Yo iba a la coci…!- Pero su exclamación quedó a medio decir cuando vió el cuerpo desnudo de Robin a apenas cinco metros delante de él. -¿¡NANII!?

-¿Necesitas algo, kenshi-san?- Dijo la tranquila voz de la morena mientras dejaba que el agua se llevase la espuma que cubría su piel.

-Y-y-y-yo… Y-y-y-y-yo…- Tartamudeó de forma exagerada.

-¿Tu…?- Le incitó Robin dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

-Lo siento, mejor me voy.- Las risas que Robin no pudo evitar estaban bien justificadas cuando veía como el peliverde no se movía de ahí.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres irte…?- Murmuró, acercándose al kengou, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Sus torsos desnudos no se rozaban por poco.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver como él negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, kenshi-san..?- Susurró, mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre el pecho de Zoro con movimientos circulares. -Siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si dejases libre al animal que llevas dentro…- Sus cuerpos pegados, sus labios casi unidos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saber lo que pasaría..?- Sus labios se rozaban, y el kengou abrazó por la cintura a Robin, pegándola más contra él. -¿Segura..?

-¿Onegai..?- Sus respiraciones eran forzadas y los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos que los de un ratón.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, de la misma forma que Robin, y unió sus labios.

Pasaron metidos en el baño tres horas, para después cambiar al camarote de las chicas, obligando a Nami a dormir en el puesto de vigía. Al día siguiente tuvieron que pedirle a Franky que arreglara la cama de Robin… Y la de Nami, y las grietas de la pared y el suelo, el espejo roto del tocador, el tocador entero, tres sillas, un escritorio y la pueta del armario.

Y no, aunque Nami les obligó a pagar una multa por los destrozos, no se arrepintieron de dejar salir a esos dos animales.

**Me meo de risa… XD Lo cierto es que esto ha sido un pronto que me ha dado, no tiene mucho otro motivo para haber sido escrito. Bueno, un pronto y el pasarme media hora viendo imágenes de Zoro XD. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y se lo dedico a Laura, porque sí, porque hace mucho que no le dedico nada. ¡Para ti, ÑoñaHime! (Si, Flames-sensei, te he robado el apodo :D XD)**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos! Menos para TheONOFRE. :D XD Vale, no, toma. *Le da la Nutella.* **

**Pues eso, que chao. ^-^)/**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
